


it's not just about height

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SASO2016 Prompt: "Being next to a tall person is definitely reassuring!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not just about height

“Being next to a tall person is definitely reassuring!”

With a giggle, Suga elbowed Tsukishima in the back. It was too loud in here to tell if the blonde had yelped in pain - the live band was way too loud, the rhythm booming from the speakers reverberating harshly inside everyone’s bodies. It was like a second heartbeat almost. Sugawara couldn’t hear Tsukishima’s response, but he could see how his shoulders hunched up, and then as he turned back around to shoot a menacing glare at setter. Through the darkness of the venue and the overwhelming cacophony of the music, Tsukishima just squinted through his glasses and asked loud enough to hear. “Excuse me?”

“I said,” Sugawara yelled over the roar of the crowd, “Being next to a tall person is definitely reassuring!”

Tsukishima caught his words that time, and just deepened his frown and mouthed _why_ , nursing his sore back for emphasis. 

Sugawara winked, and inched closer to him within the sea of people, leaning up on his tiptoes so he could whisper in the blonde’s ear. “You’re useful.”

“What?”

“You can help me!” But Tsukishima didn’t pick up on that either, so Sugawara decided to just _show_ what he meant instead. With a huge shove, he propelled Tsukishima forward into the crowd, knocking into several people before they eventually started to part like the Red Sea. Tsukishima was berating Sugawara, which Suga heard loud and clear but decidedly ignored, and continued to push the blonde through the packed, dancing (and now pissy) crowd.

They made it until they were a few layers of people away from the stage. The setter decided it was a good place to stop - he didn’t want to get kicked out of the concert venue, after all - and tried to ameliorate his bitter, annoyed boyfriend with a peaceful smile and a conciliatory backrub.

“You’re very useful.” 

Tsukishima was beyond frazzled, smoothing out his button-down and jeans, trying to comprehend exactly what had just happened. He looked more perplexed than hurt from being used. Sugawara pushed him around all the time, but this definitely was a new thing. “What the _hell_?”

“I can see better now!” 

And it was true: the taller people had suddenly (and forcibly) migrated behind him, and the setter had a great view of the band on stage. Sugawara could see exactly how the guitarist’s fingers moved on his instrument, the writing on the drummer’s shirt ( _cool dude_ in English) and even distinguish the individual rivulets of sweat on the singer’s face. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. But he didn’t look so angry anymore. “Wouldn’t it make more sense if you stood in front of me?”

“Don’t mind if I do~” 

And Tsukishima probably protested, but Sugawara couldn’t hear his little annoyed grunts, if there were any. Being shorter had its perks - he could worm his way more easily around Tsukishima’s body and finally settled against him with his back against the blonde’s front. He wrapped Tsukishima’s long, wiry arms around his middle and sighed happily, peering up at his face with the most hopeful (and slightly apologetic) grin.

Tsukishima swallowed. With Suga’s ear practically against his chest, he could hear that loud and clear. How his throat worked around that action, the way he could actually feel his pulse quicken (or was that the tempo change in the song?) Sugawara would’ve teased the taller boy about that, but he felt a lot more gracious when Tsukishima leaned down and kissed the crown of his head, and rested his chin on his head.

Tsukki wasn’t mad anymore, that’s for sure.

“You’re such a loser,” Tsukishima mumbled into his ashy hair, hugging him closer.

“Love you, too.” 

Tsukishima was the one to start swaying them together along with the music. Height had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
